In between dialogues
by MonaLisa20
Summary: "Say, Soren...have you ever wanted to BE with someone?" A short, fluffy Ike/Soren one-shot!


Hello my dear readers!

Yup! I'm back today and I bring you a one-shot Monday!

So, as always, here's the info on this story:

**Title:** In between dialogues

**FE10 **(Or FE9, could be both…but I wrote it with FE10 in mind)

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** k+ this time!

**Paring:** Ike/Soren

Alright, so, you see, the idea sort of….hit me in the face when I was playing RD last night… and I was like, ok, let's do this! So…let's have a story in a…FE _**game**_ _**style**_…?

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>IN BETWEEN DIALOGUES<strong>

* * *

><p>"So that's basically what we need . . . Mostly fresh fruit and dried meat. Our finances are all right, we didn't spend much on the last battle . . ."<p>

". . ."

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"You keep staring at me. What is it?"

"Well, uh, you're talking, right, Soren? I can't stare at you while you talk now?"

"That's not what I meant. You are- forget it, it doesn't matter . . . You need a new sword, perhaps of a stronger material this time since you just keep breaking them . . ."

". . ."

"_Again_, what is it, Ike?"

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what? I'm just paying attention to the report"

"You know you're not. Can you tell me the last thing I said?"

"Uh, well . . ."

"See?"

"Alright, sorry. You are right, I wasn't paying attention"

"If you want to go rest, I can hand you the report tomorrow. You should get some sleep. I can manage things here for a few more hours"

"I'm not tired. It's not that"

"Hm?"

"Say, Soren . . ."

"Yes?"

". . . Have you ever . . . um, wanted to _be_ with someone?"

". . ."

". . . What do you mean?"

"I don't think I can even explain it, honestly"

"You mean _'be'_, as in _'to be close to someone'_?"

"Yeah, but closer"

"I see. You mean in a _relationship_"

"Well, sorta . . . Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying"

". . ."

"I've just been having these feelings-"

"For whom?"

". . ."

"Ike?"

". . . You"

"_Me_?"

"Yeah, you"

"Wha- what are you saying?"

"Uh, that's a good question"

". . . Ike?"

"I guess I'm saying I want to _be_ with you"

"As in . . ."

"As in to be close to you but closer. To_ be_ with you"

"Are you serious?"

"Does it look like I'm lying? Would I lie to you about something like this?"

". . . No. But I don't understand . . . why me?"

"What are you talking about? You're a great tactician, and the smartest person I've ever met, and we've been able to achieve so much thanks to you . . ."

". . ."

"I mean it"

". . ."

"I know _very_ well what you think about this type of things, so I won't force you or anything. I'm just being honest here"

". . ."

". . ."

"So . . .?"

". . . To answer your question: no, I have never wanted to be with anyone"

"Oh. Okay. I guess-"

"However, I've _always_ wanted to . . . _be_ with you"

"_'Be'_ as in . . ."

"As in a relationship, yes"

"So, how do we do this?"

"I'm not sure. Traditionally, with beorcs at least, one of the individuals involved expresses their feelings and then asks the other if they'd like to pursue a relationship together"

". . . Alright. I think I've got it . . . Soren, I think about you a lot, we've been best friends since we were kids and I trust you like I'll never trust anyone. I want to make you happy and I want to be there for you but as more than a friend. I love you, and I mean it. So if you feel the same . . . would you like to, you know, get together?"

". . . I-I would. So, so much . . ."

"Come here . . ."

". . ."

". . ."

". . . I've always enjoyed holding you. We should do it more often"

"You're free to do it whenever you want now"

"Yeah, but just me, okay?"

"It's always been just you"

". . ."

". . ."

"You're smiling"

"So are you, Ike"

"It's 'cause you make me happy"

". . . But just me, right?"

"It's always been just you, Soren"

_Ca c'est le fin_

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading another one from the factory!<p>

See you next time, my darlings!

Hope we read from each other soon!

~MonaLisa


End file.
